Love in the Trees
by LonelyyGirll
Summary: Amelia made a run for it when the virus hit. Now she lives in the redwood forest by herself, well thats what she thought... Oc x Ape Human/Ape Relationship, don't like don't read.


**Ok this is my first fanfic on , but I have a few stories on my Wattpad. So, if you have the app wattpad (or if you don't) you know its a great app that allows you to view so many stories, including fandom based fanfics. My username is _Lonely_Girl_**

 **I already have two complete fanfics on there, so if you want to go check that out, be my guest.**

 **This story plot happens right before Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. My Oc (Amelia) is a girl in her early twenties living alone in the redwood forest. In this chapter she is out hunting with her bow and arrows, but she gets few visitors...**

 **Enjoy 3**

Amelia walked through the forest, stepping lightly, following a heard of elk she saw pass by early this morning. She gripped her bow in her hand tightly, her arrows in their holster strapped to her back. She breath quietly and softly, keeping her demeanor calm. She spotted one of the males, which was now her main target. She stopped walking and hid behind a tree, crouching down lowly. She grabbed an arrow and placed it against her bow. She let out a silent prayer, then held up her bow and arrow, aiming at the large elk.

Just as she was about to release, a loud screeching noise was heard. Amelia jumped from the sound, causing her to let go of the arrow, which zoomed past some trees and landed in the dirt.

Amelia growled lightly as the elk ran away. She stood up quickly and looked around, wondering what the hell made that noise that scared off her dinner. She listened closely, her eyes scanning the area. Thats when she heard the trees start to rustle. She looked up immediately, seeing the tops of the trees shake.

She backed up a little, her head held up high, her eyes squinting in confusing. Then she saw dark figures in the trees, climbing from tree to tree. Her eyes widened and she took a few more steps back. The figures had black/ or grey fur, something a human does not have at all.

At that point she turned the opposite direction and made a run for it, but heard a loud hoot. As her legs ran as fast as they could, she listened, and could here the rustling trees right behind her. Whatever those figures were, were now following her. She ran a little faster thanks to the adrenalin pumping through her blood.

She was now by the river that seperated the city from the woods. She stayed along the side of the river, but still kept running. Soon rain began to drizzle and before she even knew it, rain started pouring down. Great she was being chased by these mysterious figures and now its raining.

Then she felt her legs and chest start to burn, making her panic. She could still hear them right behind her, evening letting out a few howls. She made her way back into the trees, trying to make herself go unseen. Luckily the rustling and howls got quieter, but they were still there. If she could just find a good hiding spot, maybe she could loose them for good.

She stopped running for a moment and looked around quickly, trying to find somewhere to hide. She growled as no hiding spots were around. Just as she was about to start running again, a large weight tackled her, making her fall in the mud. She tried to get up, but whoever tackled her was not letting her go that easily.

A wave of panic hit her like a truck, hissing in pain when this 'person' grabbed a fistful of her hair. She was forced to stand up and look at her capturer. She was met with a scarred face and a snarl. At first she was dumbfounded when she noticed it was an ape, but that all passed, fear bubbling up inside her.

The ape growled at her and dragged her by her hair, making her hiss in pain. She tried to loosen his grip, bit that made it hold tighter. The ape then let out a loud howl, possibly getting the others attention. Amelia let out a yelp as her body was lifted into the air for a slight second, only to land on the apes shoulder.

Amelia hung onto the ape in instinct, not wanting to fall. She kept her eyes wide open, seeing the ape had enough strength to carry her and swing from tree to tree. It was all happening so fast, Amelia's head was spinning. Soon her vision got a little blurry and she grew extremely dizzy.

After trying to keep her head on straight, her bodu went limp. The stress of running and what was happening, she couldn't hold herself together and fainted.

The apes name was Koba and when he first caught the scent of the human, he was disgusted and angry. This human was in their territory and had no right to be here. His first theory was to kill her. Though he knew Caesar, his leader and close friend, would dissaprove of that idea.

His next motive was to grab her and bring her to Caesar, maybe then he could try and covince his leader to get rid of the human, for good. The human hard to catch at first, which was annoying, but he could sense it's fatigue.

He waited for the right opportunity as the human dumbly stopped running to look around. Just as she was about to make another run for it, he pounced. He took great joy in bringing the human down, grabbing there hair in his fist. He roughly pulled the human up, looking at its face. A human female, easiest of the human species to bring down.

He snarled in her face, angry just looking at her. He dragged her over by her hair towards a tree, then much to his dismay, he carried her over his shoulder. He made his way back to the colony, ready to show his leader his catch, already forming his plans inside his head...

 **(Unedited)**


End file.
